ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Horizon Batman/Town of Shadows
people, a man in a suit, a woman in a red dress, and their son, are seen leaving a theatre which is showing the movie "Taxi Driver". They all seem rather happy as they walk out, slowly entering an alleyway. Boy "That was an awesome movie! I wanna be like him when I grow up!" Man "Vigilantes aren't exactly the most accepted thing, son." Boy "What's a vigilante?" Man "A vigilante is someone who doesn't trust the government or police so they decide to fight criminals themselves." Boy "Why don't people like vigilantes?" Woman "Son, vigilantes are untrained people. They could get seriously hurt or even worse." Boy "...What if a'' trained'' vigilante shows up? someone who's really, really good at fighting and can drive really fast cars. Will people still not like them?" Man "Son, they--" "click" sound effect is seen as all three of them look up and see a robber, who is pointing a gun at them. Robber "Money, jewels, everything you have on you! now!" man steps in front of his wife and child. Man "Okay, don't do anything you can't take back. We'll give you anything you want, you can trust me. We--" robber is suddenly landed on by a man, who is wearing a cape that flows in the wind. The man looks up at the three, revealing white glowing eyes and horn-like bumps on his head. The man in the suit stares at the shadowy figure. Man "...Who are you?" Batman "...A friend. Now, run." do so, fleeing from the alleyway as Batman looks down at the robber, who wakes up and sees Batman standing over him. He flips over, forcing Batman to jump off of him as he runs off. Batman looks down at the robber's gun, which is laying on the ground. Batman steps on it, breaking it, before walking off. As he does, it suddenly cuts to the next day, where Bruce Wayne is also walking away from a group of reporters attempting to interview him. Reporter #1 "Mister Wayne, what will you be working on next?" Bruce "No comment." Reporter #2 "Mister Wayne, do you care to explain why no one sees you at night." Bruce "No comment." Reporter #3 "Why is--" Bruce "No comment." enters Wayne Enterprises and rubs his head for a bit, his secretary, Caroline, is seen at her desk. Caroline "So what did they ask you today?" Bruce "No comment." Caroline ”Are you joking?” Bruce "Sorry Caroline, I was--" Caroline "Up late last night?" Bruce "...Yeah..." Caroline "How'd I guess? oh, I know. Maybe because you were up late the other night too. And the night before that. And the night before that. You see where I'm going with this." Bruce ”True.” Caroline' "Where the hell do you go anyway?" Bruce "I'm allowed my secrets." Caroline ”Fine.” gets in an elevator and goes up, existing in a meeting hall where everyone watches him as he sits in the front seat, which is in front of a large window that goes from ceiling to floor. Bruce "This meeting better be important." Businessman #1 "So, Mr. Wayne, we're sure you've heard of the Batman." Bruce "Indeed. What does he have to do with us?" Businessman #2 "Nothing. But that's not the point. See, the Gotham police are trying to open up a task force against vigilantes. Batman's been around for months now, and in those months other vigilantes have shown up. Before the Mayor didn't pay too much attention to them, but now she's putting her foot down. She wants Batman and the other vigilantes locked up." Bruce "And?" Businessman #2 "And she's asking Wayne Enterprises to help her create the task force. All we'd need to do is make some armor and load some guns and boom, we make money and we protect Gotham!" Bruce "Wayne Enterprises doesn't make weapons. I thought I made that clear when I became CEO." Businessman #1 ”She’s paying us two hundred thousand dollars.” Bruce "Tell me, do you know how many parents died? they were shot. By a gun." Businessman #1 "Are you talking about Joe Chill again? he's dead. You've got to move on." Bruce "And how did he die?" Businessman #1 "What? he tried to escape, threatened some people and got himself killed." Bruce "You mean shot. And that shows how much power guns have. Even someone like Joe Chill fell victim to one. People say money is the root of all evil. I disagree, I personally believe it’s firearms." Businessman #1 "Jesus man, you've made your point. Goddamn, little overboard don't you think?" Bruce "I have to go overboard. Otherwise, you don't listen to me." Businesswoman "Well if that's how you feel, why the hell haven't you fired us?" Bruce "Do you want me to?" Businesswoman "Oh god, please no." Bruce ”Then don’t ask why I haven’t.” Businessman #2 "This isn't a good choice, Bruce. You're already building a good reputation with Wayne Enterprises and a good reputation with the Mayor could help us with so much. She'd be far more willing to let us build on parts of Gotham and our public events could go viral with her behind us. Put your ideas behind you and accept." Bruce "With all due respect, what was your name again?" Businessman #2 "Lincoln." Bruce "Lincoln. Alright, with all due respect Lincoln, I'm your boss. Do you know what that means?" Lincoln "I--" Bruce "It means you don't get to tell me what to do. If you don't respect my choices or my philosophy then I can't trust you." Businessman #1 "We're your advisers." Bruce "And I'm not taking your advice. I’m not a little kid anymore." room goes silent. All three advisers look at Bruce in shock. Bruce "...Good meeting." attempts to leave only for everything to suddenly go white. Once everything returns, Bruce is lying in rubble. Everyone's speech bubbles are completely white but the text slowly fades into them to show Bruce's hearing returning after the blast. Lincoln "...Two, three... where's Bruce!?" coughs. Bruce "What... the hell?" Lincoln "Bruce!" runs over to him and picks him up. Lincoln "You're gonna be okay! everything's fine! it looks like you took the most damage out of us, but you're already talking, that's a good sign!" Bruce "...What happened?" Lincoln "Someone planted a bomb, Bruce!" Bruce ”Damn. Who was it?" Lincoln "We don't know. Don't worry though, the blast wasn't a big one, it doesn't seem like anyone was injured. We're all fine." revealed the room has been bugged and someone is listening in. Criminal #1 "...They're all fine..." Criminal #2 "..."They're all fine"... I'm sorry, remind me, who was the one that promised their bomb would kill everyone?" Criminal #1 "Me, but don't worry! I'll-" man is shot by someone in a trench coat with red bandages covering his face. Bandage Man "Son of a bitch, how many guys am I gonna blow threw today? you!" points at another criminal. Bandage Man "I asked you to keep track of how many guys die today, what number are we at?" Criminal #3 "...Uh... eight." Bandage Man "Goddamn it..." Criminal #3 ”Why?” Bandage Man ignores him and picks up a microphone, his voice is heard echoing through all of Wayne Enterprises. Bandage Man "Quite a ''bomb''astic introduction, isn't it? kind of upset no one was injured though, would've sent a much better message if someone was. But that doesn't matter. What matters is this: on this day I make a promise. Gotham is a leviathan, constantly eating its own tail and never getting anywhere. That is until I showed up. In every good game of chess, there must be an enemy king. That's why I'm here. From this day forward Gotham is no longer just a group of white pawns agreeing with the king. But a group of whites going up against me. I am the man who will change Gotham. I am the ultimate expression of chaos and anarchy. I am the red king. Your move, Gotham."